The Sacred Ones
by Christine Marquez
Summary: Re-written. Three sisters known as the Sacred Ones living in a different realm of the Charmed Ones find themselves forced to switch with the Charmed Ones in order to save thier future
1. Prologue

An: Yeah, this is a redo of an old story I was working on. I wanted to rewrite it, which is why I took both it and the sequel off

Summary: Siobhan, Amanda, and Kailyn are three sisters known as the Sacred Ones, but what happens when their worlds are crossed, and they're stuck in the life of the Charmed Ones, and vice versa?

The Sacred Ones

**PROLOGUE**

Kailyn Hollow groaned and climbed out of the bed nervously. She had heard a loud thump come from outside the bedroom door, and she wasn't sure what it could be. She tiptoed to the door and peaked out, a tall stranger standing out there, looking around. His back was to her, but she could see that his dark hair was soaking wet and he was dripping water onto the carpet.

"Shoot," He murmured.

Kailyn quickly closed the door again, and looked across the room to where her older sister, Amanda, was sleeping. She shook her awake. "Amanda?" She whispered.

The older girl simply groaned and turned over. Kailyn went back to the door, but whoever had been there was now gone. She pushed the door open and crossed the hall to her other sister's room. She knocked gently on the door.

"Go back to bed, Kailyn!" Siobhan called. Kailyn frowned, and then opened the door. Inside Siobhan was just pulling on a robe.

"You're telling me to go back to bed but you can wake up?" Kailyn demanded, her hands now on her hips. Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet. You'll wake Steve," She whispered, pointing to the man sleeping in her bed. "Besides, I have a kid to check on."

Once the two were out in the hall and the door was closed, Kailyn whispered, "Siobhan, someone was here."

The older girl narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean someone was here?" She sighed. "Amanda doesn't have anyone -."

"No, Amanda's asleep. I mean there was someone in the hall." She pointed to the still wet spot on the floor.

"If there was someone they're still here, right?" Siobhan countered. She looked around. "I don't see anyone, and if I don't see anyone, then it was just a dream." She then pushed open a bedroom door and looked in on the five year old lying in his bed.

Kailyn gripped her older sister's arm tightly. "There was someone _here_," She stressed. Siobhan shook her head.

"Maybe it was a robber," She whispered back, pulling the door closed. She flicked off the light switch in the hall, and then pointed to the room that Kailyn and Amanda were temporarily sharing. "Go back to bed."

Kailyn groaned with annoyance, and then turned in the opposite direction.

"_Now_ where are you going?" Siobhan demanded.

"I'm just checking on the book," Kailyn said simply.

"Nothing evil can touch it," Siobhan reminded her. Kailyn shrugged.

"I could use something to drink," She replied. Siobhan didn't say anything, just grumbled to her bedroom, saying something about paranoid sisters. Kailyn waited until the door was closed, and then she crept downstairs, heading for the basement of their home.

The basement was where they hid all their witchcraft, including their Book of Shadows. Kailyn and her older sisters, Siobhan and Amanda, were known as the Sacred Ones. Siobhan was the oldest, being twenty-eight. Amanda was quick to follow being twenty-seven, and last was Kailyn being twenty-four. Actually, Amanda was their half sister. See, their parents hadn't been married when Siobhan was born. Unfortunately, the whole thing was a big problem, because their Father was already married - to Amanda's mother, Marie. After he found out about Siobhan, he left his wife to move in with the woman he really loved, Siobhan's mother, Elizabeth. A few years later, Kailyn was born. And when Kailyn was twenty, she went searching for her older half sister. Even under the circumstances, Kailyn and Amanda became quick friends. Siobhan wasn't as easy to convince, but when Amanda's apartment burned a few years ago, Siobhan had offered for her to come and stay with them. The reason she was staying in Kailyn's room now was because earlier that day they had repainted Amanda's room, and there were still the fumes in there.

Kailyn was halfway across the room to the basement when there was a gentle knock at the door. Kailyn jumped, frightened by the sudden noise, and then went quickly to the door before they could knock again. She pulled open one of the double doors and was surprised to be pulled into a hug.

"Derek, let me go!" She whispered, when she realized it was her boyfriend. He snickered at her, and then walked into the room. Derek wasn't like Steve. He was actually human, where as Siobhan's husband was a warlock. No, he wasn't an evil warlock, but he was a warlock and he did understand magic. Fortunately, though, Derek didn't have to be magical to understand magic. He was completely understanding of Kailyn's destiny.

Kailyn gently closed the door. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I know it's late -," Derek said, then he glanced over at the clock on the wall, which read two a.m. "I know it's _really_ late, but I wanted to check up on you."

"Check up on me?" Kailyn asked. She smirked at the thought. Here was a human coming to check on a _witch_.

"Are you two going to get a room, or no?" A voice asked from the stairwell. Kailyn looked to see a grumpy looking Amanda walked down, dressed simply in boxers and an overly large t-shirt, her long brown hair pulled back in a sloppy bun. She yawned and then eyed them suspiciously. Then she grinned slyly. "Well, the bedroom's free if you wanted to use it. I can stay down here."

"Why are you up, anyways?"

"Demon," Amanda mumbled. She came up next to her younger sister.

"Demon?" Derek asked. He and Kailyn exchanged worried glances.

"Oh, don't worry. I just blew him up – he won't be coming back any time soon. Hopefully. I'm just checking the book to make sure it won't, ya know?" She asked.

"I guess. Want some company? I was just making my way down there myself," Kailyn said.

Amanda glanced over at Derek. "Nah, I think you're going to be a little busy," She said. Kailyn whacked her on the arm.

"Grow up," She said. Amanda just grinned. Then she stretched out.

"Damn demons don't seem to understand sleep cannot be interrupted." Her eyes drifted back to Derek. _I can't help it_. "Then again, neither can boyfriends, apparently."

"Get out!" Kailyn exclaimed with annoyance. "Before you end up waking up Siobhan again. Go, go!" She pushed her grinning sister out of the room, and then turned back to Derek.

"I should be going too, huh?" He asked.

"Not unless you want some more teasing from Amanda," Kailyn said.

"Are you sure he doesn't want to stay just a _bit_ longer?" Amanda called from the kitchen.

"Go!"

Derek chucked, and then shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll pass. Besides, I just wanted to come and tell you I'm back from France."

"Good idea. About the Amanda thing, I mean. Coming to tell me that you got back isn't a great idea." Kailyn said. Derek grinned, and then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Night," He whispered.

"Good night," Kailyn said. With that he walked out and Kailyn went into the kitchen and peered down the basement staircase, her short blond hair drifting into her face. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and called out, "Amanda?"

There was no reply. She nervously pattered down the stairs, her slippers smacking against the cement steps. "Amanda?" She stepped into the basement to see her sister missing. She opened her mouth to call for Siobhan, but a hand wrapped around her mouth before she could.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER TWO**

Chris shook his head. The woman had just disappeared again. He would have assumed she were a demon, but she looked simply confused, and continually insisted _he_ was a demon. He couldn't exactly explain what had happened half an hour ago when he had just appeared in some hallway, and then reappeared back in the hallway in the manor. He had gone back into his room in the basement, and that girl had appeared in front of him. She had had her back to him, and hadn't seen him. Thinking she was a demon, he had grabbed her from behind. Well that was a mistake. She had ended up beating him up. Then she had run up the stairs. When he got there, she was gone. Had vanished into thin air.

Then she had reappeared again. They had started arguing again, and now she had just vanished again, just as he was about to send her flying telekinetically. He rubbed his eyes as someone appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Chris, you down there?" Paige called.

"Yeah," He replied. She stumbled down the steps and looked at the young man.

"Are you okay? You look like you could use some sleep," She said.

"I'm fine," Chris snapped.

Paige frowned. "Hey, I heard yelling down here. No future girlfriends come trying to take you back with them again?"

Chris managed to laugh, even though it was difficult to think of Bianca dead. (Though I, the author, have to say – THANK GOD! She was such a b$#!) He was getting over her. Besides, if he changed the future, he and she wouldn't end up together anyways.

"Not exactly," He replied.

"Then what's going on? It's late at night, and I think you woke Wyatt up. Which means Piper has to get up, which isn't good for you – baby you anyways."

"Just a demon. I think," Chris said. With that he orbed away.

"Shoot!" Paige exclaimed.

"Anything?" Phoebe asked, looking down to see Paige. The younger witch shook her head.

"Nope." She rolled her eyes. "I just wish he would talk to us!"

Phoebe sighed and then came down, wrapping her arm around her sister. "He'll come around eventually. We just need to give him some time."

"Yeah, well the boy is driving himself crazy with this obsessive demon hunting. How is he going to help Wyatt if he isn't really helping himself?"

"I don't know. I'm going to go up to the attic. Maybe I could get a reading off of him, or something," She said.

"How can you be sure he's in the attic?" Paige asked, following Phoebe up the stairs.

"A demon just attacked. Right?" Paige nodded. "Well after a demon attack, Chris is _always_ in the attic."

"Right," Paige said. "I'm going back to bed."

"Night!" Phoebe called.

"Yeah," Paige grumbled. Phoebe snuck up into the attic. Chris was looking frantically through the book.

"Watchya doin'?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Trying to find a demon."

"What kind of demon?"

Chris sighed. "Look Aunt Phoebe, I know what you're doing, but I'd appreciate it if you'd just go back to bed."

"Doing? I'm not doing anything," Phoebe said.

"Yes you are – you're trying to get all up in my business."

"Where'd the attitude come from?"

Chris sighed and then closed his eyes, rubbing his rugged face. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired," He said softly.

"See, there's the problem! You need to get some rest, and stop looking for demons. Let them come to us, and we'll deal with them then. Right now, I command you to march downstairs and get back into bed."

Chris smirked. "You're telling a twenty-two year old what to do?" He asked.

"Yes I am, now march."

"I could use the sleep," Chris admitted. He looked like he was about to give in, when he frowned. "No, I need to take care of this demon first. It's appeared in the basement twice tonight. How could I fall asleep and chance getting killed. I don't think so."

"Then sleep here in the attic. Just get some sleep, okay?"

"Fine," Chris relented. Phoebe smiled.

"See! I knew you weren't completely hopeless. Good night Chris."

"Night Aunt Phoebe," He said. He walked over to the couch and lay down as Phoebe walked away. Once the door was closed, he planned to get right back up and continue his work, but sleep over took him before the door was even halfway closed.

The Hollow's

Siobhan walked down into the basement and stared with surprise at her sisters asleep on the couch, the book on their laps.

"Mommy!" Sam called from the kitchen.

"In a minute, hon," She whispered back. She walked over to the two sleeping girls, both having their heads rested against each other. She couldn't help but laugh a little at them. She picked up the book and put it back on the pedestal. Then she brought her ear right next to Kailyn's.

"Wake up!" She exclaimed. The woman jumped, and the sudden movement caused Amanda to do the same. The two glared at their older sister.

"What's all this?" Siobhan asked.

"Huh?" Amanda asked, wiping away at the bit of drool at her mouth. Kailyn yawned and then sniffled before she looked around.

"Why are we in the basement?"

Amanda stretched. "Because you kept disappearing, remember?" She stood and walked back to the book.

"What do you mean, Kailyn kept disappearing?" Siobhan demanded.

"Remember last night when she claimed _I_ was missing and there was a strange man in the basement? Well apparently she had been transported to wherever this man is. We did some research -."

"With some help from Dad."

"Yeah, with some help from Michael, and we think that Kailyn is accidentally being pulled to this other dimension, or world."

"But why?" Siobhan demanded.

"Mommy?" Sam asked as he came down the stairs.

"Just one more minute, Sam," Siobhan said. She turned back to her sisters.

"Why don't I get him some breakfast while Amanda explains our theory to you," Kailyn suggested.

"Alright, Aunt Kailyn's cooking!" Sam exclaimed joyfully. Then he looked at his Mom. "Mommy, did a demon attack? Maybe I should go get Daddy."

"No, let him sleep in. You've got to get off to school soon, anyways."

"Sadie can take me," Sam said.

Siobhan looked furiously at him. "Sadie can_not_ take you. We aren't talking to Sadie anymore," She said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Go eat your breakfast," Siobhan replied. Kailyn took her nephew's hand and brought him upstairs before he could ask any more questions.

Amanda looked down, knowing the truth about Sadie which logically explained her actions. "I really think you should give her a second chance," She said.

Siobhan, knowing, exactly who she was talking about, frowned. "What is with the sudden change of heart? I could have sworn a month ago you were just as upset with her as I am. She's had more than enough chances."

"Well, Kailyn and I just think that Sadie could be very helpful with her knowledge from the future," Amanda said, sounding very reasonable.

"I don't want to talk about this," Siobhan stated simply.

"Fine. Let me explain to you what we think has been happening. You see, all the planets are almost in alignment - just like when Sam was born. This could possibly allow for the gateway between different worlds to open. Thus, Kailyn – being a powerful being and the most open minded of the Sacred Ones, is allowed passage through. It's only temporarily, though. Whatever is going on, since the doorway is open, the elders are allowing her through because we're supposed to help in that world. What do ya think?" Amanda said, looking joyful by her theory.

"How are we supposed to get to this other world?" Siobhan countered.

"We've thought of that, too!" Amanda said. She flipped through the book, and found the page labeled Other Worlds. "There's a spell. Once Sam is off to school, we cast the spell and go there. Then we help with whatever they need help with."

Siobhan still looked doubtful. "What about Steve?"

"He never needs to find out. We can wait until he's gone to work, if you want."

"Well unlike you, Manda, some of us are expected to show up for work. What am I going to tell my boss?"

"I don't think telling him you're traveling to another world will work," Amanda said thoughtfully. Siobhan narrowed her eyes.

"You're the one who's _not_ a blond," She said. Manda grinned.

"Alright, no more jokes. Serious face now."

"Good."

"Look, either you call in and tell your boss you can't come in, or we risk Kailyn being called back to this alternate world, and exposing magic again. You don't want that to happen _again_, do you?"

"No," Siobhan said quickly, thinking of how the last time magic was exposed six years ago, and Amanda's fiancé had been murdered.

Siobhan sighed. "Alright, we'll do this. But Steve can never find out. He'll be furious if he did."

Amanda nodded her head respectfully. "Okay. So, how about we get some breakfast?"

"I think I smell chocolate chip pancakes," Siobhan said. Amanda's eyes went wide.

"I call first dibs!" She called, darting up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Get up, Chris," Piper called, shoving her hands onto her sons' arms.

"Mmm?" Chris asked. He opened his eyes, and was surprised to see the sunlight pouring in. He quickly shielded his eyes.

"Oh geez, does it ever stop?" He demanded. Piper laughed.

"Hey, breakfast is ready. Phoebe said you could use a good healthy meal." Chris hesitated, but seeing the look on Piper's face he nodded.

"Alright, Mom. I'll be down in a minute."

"Good. See you down there," Piper said. Then she walked away. Chris sat up, knowing he was going to have to get changed soon. But first, breakfast.

He orbed into the kitchen and grabbed some pancakes off the table. "Thanks Mom."

"Oh, it's no trouble." She walked over to Wyatt and began to feed him his food. The young baby started putting up a fuss, but Piper wasn't exactly going to take no for an answer. Chris headed for the counter to get a cup, when Paige walked in.

"Good morning everyone!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"I think she's -."

"I'm here, I'm here. Oh, I'm going to be late for work," She exclaimed. She reached over and popped a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"_Phoebe_! Get a plate."

"Sorry, I don't have the time," She said. She started out of the kitchen when Kailyn materialized sitting in a chair.

"You!" Chris exclaimed. He prepared to send her flying across the kitchen, but Kailyn beat him to it. She flicked her wrist and sent him out of the kitchen, flying through where Phoebe was supposed to be. Then she looked around. Piper started throwing her hands out, trying to freeze the woman.

"She's not freezing!" She exclaimed.

"You're witches?" Kailyn asked, looking confused.

By this time Chris had got his grounds and now sent her flying across the room.

Kailyn, still wearing her pajamas, got up. "Okay, that hurt," She said. "Wait, we're going to help -." With that she was gone again.

Phoebe reappeared in the doorway. "Ow," She said, holding her wrist.

"What just happened?" Piper demanded.

"Hey, you okay?" Paige asked, helping Phoebe up.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just teleported to some house, where these two women started attacking me! They thought I was a demon!"

"Chris, was that one of your demon friends?" Piper demanded, looking angrily at her son.

"My _demon_ friends! That's the demon that attacked last night," He said.

"Hold on a minute," Paige said. "Didn't anyone else see the look on that woman's face? She had absolutely no idea what she was doing here. And she seemed really surprised to find out that we were witches. She looked like she thought _we_ were demons. Besides, she had telekinesis. Isn't that a witch's power?"

"She could have stolen it," Piper said scornfully.

"Come on, let's go to the attic. We might need the power of three," Phoebe said, getting up.

"You okay?" Piper asked.

"I'll be fine. Just a bruise."

"Aren't you going to be late for work?"

"Paige can orb me," Phoebe replied. "Right now this is more important. Chris, grab Wyatt and follow us up to the attic. We're going to be searching the book."

The Hollow's

Siobhan helped Kailyn up.

"Mommy, was that a demon?" Sam asked, looking frightened.

"Yes, honey, I think so. Why don't you go wait for the bus now, okay? Just wait outside for the bus," Siobhan said.

"Where did you go?" Amanda asked.

"I was back where that man was, only now I was in a kitchen. I think I'm transported from wherever I am in this house to the same place in that house. There were two women there this time, and a baby."

"Did one of the women have short brown hair?" Siobhan asked when she came back from sending Sam to the stop.

"No. There was one with long black hair, and the other had red hair. Why?"

"Because while you were gone, we were attacked."

"I'm not so sure anymore," Amanda said. Her sister's looked at her curiously. "She didn't look like she was going to attack. She looked confused, right?"

"I suppose," Siobhan said.

"And she came in the same way Kailyn did, coming the same time Kailyn left, and leaving the same time Kailyn came back. What if they were switching through the time."

"I'm not sure, but I do know that whoever we're supposed to help, they're witches," Kailyn announced.

"Maybe we should check the book," Siobhan suggested.

"No, I think Amanda's right," Kailyn said. "I just wish I could have seen her. Then we'd know if there was any relation."

"Alright, well Steve will be leaving in half an hour. How about we cast the spell then?" Amanda said.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Siobhan said.

"Yeah, I should look like I'm off to work," Kailyn stated as she followed her sister up the stairs. Amanda shrugged and then went to the window to check up on Sam. The bus pulled up just then and Sam climbed on.

She sat back down and began to eat, acting like she normally would if it were a regular day.

Half an hour later Steve stomped down the stairs. He glanced over at Amanda as he picked up his briefcase.

"I thought you were going job hunting today," He said.

"Nope. That's tomorrow," Amanda replied. Steve watched her, and then shrugged.

"Siobhan! I'm going to work now, need a lift?"

"No! Kailyn's going to give me one!" Siobhan replied. She came down the stairs dressed in the usual work outfit – black pants and a black blouse, black boots on her feet and her long strait blond hair held back by a light blue head band. Kailyn followed right behind her wearing her nurse's uniform, her short hair in a ponytail.

Steve nodded and then kissed his wife on the lips before leaving. They all held their breath for a few moments, waiting to hear the car drive off. Amanda got up slowly and made her way to the window, taking a quick peak outside.

"Is he gone?" Kailyn whispered.

"Yep," Amanda replied.

Siobhan let out a slow relieved breath. "Let's go." She stopped and looked back at Amanda. "Why didn't you get changed?"

Her sister shrugged. "If I was dressed, he would have suspected something," She replied.

"Wow, that was smart," Kailyn exclaimed.

Siobhan rolled your eyes. "You just didn't want to get off your lazy ass," She said.

Amanda shrugged again. "Hey, _that_ was an added bonus." She started for the basement.

"Aren't you going to get changed before we go?"

"Why? It's a free country – I can wear boxers and a t-shirt if I want to," She replied.

Siobhan groaned and then followed the others down the stairs to the basement.

Halliwell Attic

Phoebe groaned with frustration. "There isn't anything in here."

"Try asking for help," Paige suggested.

Chris looked at them, wondering why it had taken them so long.

"Good idea. Chris, you have the book memorized, do you know where anything useful is?" Phoebe asked.

Chris glared at her. "I think she meant asking the ancestors for help," He said.

Phoebe blushed. "I knew that. I was just asking to be on the safe side." She looked up as the others rolled their eyes. "Okay, a little help please?"

The pages started flipping and then landed on a certain entry.

"Other worlds," Phoebe said. Piper got up and walked over. Together, the three read through the passage.

"Are they trying to tell us that this whole problem is due to other worlds crossing over or something?" Paige asked.

"It looks that way," Piper said.

"Look, there's a spell to take us to this other world. Maybe we should try it," Paige suggested.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Chris said.

"Oh shush. It could be fun. Alright, it's a power of three spell," Paige replied.

Piper hesitated. "I don't know. What if something goes wrong? I'm not going to leave Wyatt here alone."

"An excellent point," Chris said.

"Don't be silly, Piper. Chris can baby-sit until we get back," Phoebe said.

"You want to do this?" Piper asked her.

"I wouldn't mind understanding where I had gone before. It didn't seem bad," Phoebe said.

"Alright …"

…

"…Let's get this started," Siobhan said. She lit three candles, and leaned over the book, Kailyn and Amanda next to her.

"Powers of we three witches rise,

Bring us to where we shall find,

Those in need in the other line,

Only to return once things are right."

Siobhan frowned.

…

"I guess it doesn't work," Paige said. Suddenly a wind blew furiously throughout the …

…

… Basement. The sister gripped onto each other as a whirling white vortex appeared above them.

…

"What's going on?" Piper screamed, her hair whipping around wildly. They took hands just as they were sucked through the vortex.

…

Amanda couldn't help a small shriek from rising in her throat as they were pulled in, and then suddenly it stopped, and they now stood in front of the book in an attic.

Kailyn coughed. "Are we here?" She choked out. She was soon thrown across the room.

"What are you doing here?" A voice bellowed. The sisters looked up to see Chris holding baby Wyatt, looking venomous.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Well thanks for the welcoming," Kailyn said sarcastically as she pulled herself up. Siobhan went to check on her while Amanda threw her arms out. Panic crossed her face.

"He's not freezing," She exclaimed.

"I told you before – they're witches," Kailyn replied.

Chris waved his hand, sending another telekinetic blow at Kailyn, but she just cut it off with her own telekinesis, allowing the two to join together and backfire, throwing everyone in the room backward.

Siobhan struggled into a sit, and then turned to Kailyn. "Next time we won't do that, will we?" She demanded furiously.

"Yeah," Kailyn muttered, getting up. She looked across the room at Chris and Wyatt while they got up.

"You know, let's _not_ help out, and instead go back home. Kailyn, get the spell."

Kailyn wiggled her finger and the book flew to her. She held it open and frowned.

"Why's the page empty?" She demanded. Siobhan pulled the book from her, only to have it ripped out of her hands once again by Chris.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm Amanda Reese; these are my sisters, Kailyn Hollow and Siobhan Blaire. We're the Sacred Ones, and we're apparently here to help," Amanda said.

"Help with what? Where are the sisters?" Chris demanded, preparing to throw the girls out the window.

"Okay, we're the only sisters we know of, and help? We're not sure. Isn't there any sort of crisis that you could use help with?" Amanda asked.

"That's what the Elders told us, at least," Kailyn said. Siobhan took her place in front of her sisters prepared to protect them at any cost.

"The elders?"

"Let us explain. Um, we're from another world, and where we come from, Witches are ordered around by -."

"I know what Elders are. We still have them here," Chris replied. He continued to eye the three hesitantly, but felt his barriers lower a bit.

"Do you?" Amanda asked, raising her eyebrow to look suspiciously at Kailyn.

"How can we be sure you aren't a demon?" Siobhan asked; her voice hard.

"How can I be sure _you're_ not?" Chris demanded.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Amanda exclaimed, pushing Siobhan out of the way. "Look, according to the spell, we can't get home until we fix whatever's wrong in this world. So you better tell us what's wrong, or else _I'm_ going to be late for work."

Siobhan's jaw dropped. "You don't _have_ a job," She said.

Amanda froze. "Oh yeah. I think I've been meaning to mention that to you, Siobhan."

"Not now," Kailyn cut in. "Siobhan, try to get a reading off this place."

Siobhan closed her eyes, willing a premonition to come. After a moment, she gasped as she saw the two strangers in front of her in this same attic. The baby was in a play pen and the man was looking through the Book of Shadows. The scene flashed forward to the man moving forward towards the baby when he was unexpectedly stabbed. Another man appeared, and said something that Siobhan couldn't hear.

She stumbled back into Amanda and Kailyn's arms. "I'm fine," She snapped, pulling away. Her eyes met Chris's.

"I think I have an idea as to what we're supposed to be doing here," She whispered softly. "Lately I've been having these dreams, and now it all makes sense. You're from the future, here to save you older brother."

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" Amanda asked, glancing over at Kailyn.

"How do you know that?"

"Tell me, have you been attacked by the Spider demon yet?" Siobhan demanded.

"No."

"So you're Father still hasn't found out. Well we won't have to worry about that. I have a faint idea who's after your brother, but I could be wrong," She said.

"How would you know?"

"What's your name?" Siobhan asked.

Chris hesitated, looking at the three women. "Chris Halliwell. This is my older brother, Wyatt."

"He looks a little too young to be your _older_ brother," Amanda acknowledged.

Kailyn turned to her. "Thus the future part," She said.

"Ri-ght."

"Can we get back to what's going on?" Chris demanded.

"Okay then. You mentioned sisters earlier. Who are they?"

"My Mom and Aunts - the Charmed Ones. They just cast a spell to go to another world," Chris explained.

Siobhan sighed. "They probably went to the one we just came from."

"But we can't get back without fixing things, and they wouldn't be allowed through if they didn't need to fix anything there. What could they possibly need to help with?" Kailyn wondered out loud.

"Maybe they can help Sadie with her mission."

"Who's Sadie?" Chris asked.

"Oh, she's our -."

"_Friend_ from the future," Kailyn interrupted Amanda, now glaring at her, knowing full well that her older sister had a big mouth. "She's here to save our nephew from being killed. If he dies, the whole world gets destroyed."

"That sounds a lot like my problem."

"Yes, only your problem is much worst," Siobhan said softly. She looked sympathetically at him, and then back at her sisters.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Piper opened her eye cautiously to see them in a basement looking somewhat similar to the attic. "Where are we?" She asked.

"You know, for another world, it really doesn't look that different," Paige acknowledged.

"Alright, let's look around for that girl that Chris said kept appearing," Piper said, taking charge.

"And the other two that were trying to kill me," Phoebe put in. The three walked out of the basement. Phoebe looked around. "Alright, this is the kitchen where I had appeared, and they had all been eating breakfast."

They looked around. Most of the dishes were now in the sink, but there was still some food lying on the table that hadn't been taken care of yet.

"Hello?" Phoebe called.

"Do you think they have jobs in this realm? Maybe that's where everyone went," Paige suggested.

"And maybe the little boy is at school," Phoebe said.

"Little boy? You didn't mention a little boy," Piper said.

"Oh yeah. He was such a cutie too. I didn't get much of a look at him because one of the women insisted on trying to blow me up," Phoebe replied. "Luckily enough I dodged it."

Paige wandered out into the hall, and followed through to the foyer. "You know, I was half expecting to come to a place that looked identical to our house," She said.

"You can't be serious," Phoebe said.

"Well there is somewhat of a resemblance. The door looks just like ours."

"Yeah, but that's it," Paige replied. She looked around eagerly. "Look, there's pictures!" She walked over to the mantel place and picked up a picture of a woman with blond hair piled into a bun, wearing a white wedding gown. Next to her was a man with a tuxedo and black hair, smiling at the camera. In the woman's arms was a bundle of blankets, a small baby's face barely noticeable.

Next to that picture was one of three women standing together, similar to the one the Charmed Ones had in their own house. The youngest – the one that had appeared earlier – had her short blond hair pulled back from her pale but pretty face. Next to her was another pale woman, but with dark brown hair framing her face. At the end was the woman from the photo, her hair done up in a high braid. They were all wearing matching blue t-shirts that had 'Make a Wish Children's Foundation'.

There were more pictures, but none of them together. Phoebe picked up the one where they were together, only to be pulled into a premonition.

"_Steve, look out!" Kailyn called out. She waved her hand and the dark haired man was lifted into the air before the energy ball could hit him. She let him fall back down, and he formed a fiery ball ready to throw it back at whoever had attempted to hit him._

_Siobhan came up next to Kailyn. "What do we do?" She asked nervously._

"_How am I supposed to know?" Siobhan demanded angrily._

"_Why does the demon have to be invisible?" Steve demanded. With that he was thrown across the room, his fire ball quick to bounce back and hit him in the arm._

"_Kailyn!" Siobhan exclaimed._

"_I didn't do it!" Kailyn cried, running towards Steve but she was tossed out of the way. A man appeared out of nowhere and approached the young Sam, who was now trembling in a corner._

"_Stay away from him!" Siobhan cried. She ran in front of her son, and looked desperately for someone to help her. Amanda lay on the ground looking dead as blood dripped from her mouth. Kailyn was trying to get in a sitting position and Steve was out cold._

"_It shouldn't have come to this. The Sacred Ones weren't supposed to die, but there must be sacrifices," The man said, looking mournfully at Amanda._

"_We trusted you!" Kailyn shouted. She waved her arm, but nothing happened. She tried it again, but still nothing._

"_I'm terribly sorry about all of this, Kailyn. And Siobhan, but it seems the potion that temporarily takes away your powers is taking its desired effect. You can't fight me. Please, just give me Sam."_

"_Never," Siobhan spat. Somewhere a baby cry was heard, but no one paid attention to it._

_Someone jumped out of nowhere and pushed the man to the floor. She looked up, revealing Kailyn. She grinned at her sister._

"_Still got astral projection," She said. With that, though, she was pulled back into her body. Siobhan turned to Sam._

"_Get out of here," She said. He nodded and started moving, but the man reached out and grabbed his leg. Sam cried out, and then the two vanished._

"_No!" Siobhan cried. She went to where her son had been moments before, but he was nowhere in sight. She looked around as Kailyn tried to limp towards her, a cut forming just above her right eyebrow._

"_Derek!" She called, looking at the ceiling. A man with dirty blond hair orbed in._

"_What happened?" He gasped._

"_Just get them," Siobhan said. He ran to Amanda and tried to heal her, but it didn't seem to be working. Siobhan slumped into a chair, hiding her now hysterical face._

"_Why isn't it working?" Kailyn demanded shrilly._

_Derek looked up at her. "I'm so sorry, Kailyn," He whispered._

"_No!" Kailyn shrieked. "Heal her!_ Heal _her!"_

"_You know I can't heal the dead," Derek said softly, pulling her into a comforting hug. She pushed him away and then went to her dead sister, now brushing her hair away from her pale face. Derek shook his head and then went to Steve._

"_She can't be dead," Kailyn whispered. She looked up tearfully at Siobhan, who was now curled up in the fetus position on the chair, her sobs now getting hysterical as she tried to hush them by keeping her fist near her mouth; no one listening to the wails that were now coming from upstairs. The family had fallen apart._

Phoebe opened her eyes. "Oh my god," She gasped.

"What'd you see?" Paige asked.

"Pain. A lot of pain," She replied. She took in deep breaths, and then told the others what she had seen.

"The strange thing was that the man had called them the Sacred Ones," She said once she was finished with the story.

"Maybe in this world, they're like us. Instead of being Charmed, they're Sacred," Paige suggested.

"Then we were fighting the good guys this morning," Piper finished.

"Yeah. And now no one's here. Do you think your premonition has already come true?" Paige asked.

"No, it seemed like a few months from now. Everything was a little different," Phoebe said.

"So maybe we could try and help them. After all, we must be here for a reason," Paige suggested.

Piper nodded. "That sounds logical," She said.

"So where are they?" Phoebe asked, looking nervous.

A key turned in the lock.

"Siobhan, you still here?" A man called from the hallway. He walked into the room and stopped dead, seeing that three strange women were in his house.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Okay," Siobhan said, taking charge. "Chris, go talk with the elders. Actually, don't talk to the elders, go to magic school and do some research for me. Try and find out how you can vanquish an elder."

"Wait, why do we need to vanquish an elder?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, aren't they the good guys?"

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far. They are _way_ too involved in our business if you ask me. Or maybe they're easier to deal with here," Amanda replied. She looked at Chris for confirmation, but he just shook his head.

"The elders are just as controlling here. Trust me, our Father's one," He said, looking over at Wyatt who was sat in a chair.

"You mean you're _actually_ allowed to have relationships with your whitelighters in this world?" Amanda asked, her hands on her hips. "That is so not fair, because ours is a total babe."

"That doesn't sound like you," Siobhan said, eyeing her younger sister suspiciously. Amanda just shrugged.

"Hey, just because I don't date and don't trust men doesn't mean that I can't notice a hot one when I see 'em," Amanda replied.

"Well you're wrong about being allowed to have relationships with your whitelighter. My parents broke that rule. So did my Grandmother for that matter, but nobody knew about that until a few years ago. Now will you tell me why you need me to find out how to 'vanquish' an elder?" Chris demanded.

"Right, Gideon will be suspicious if you research that right under his nose. How about calling for your Father?"

Chris crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not calling for Leo. He won't come, anyway."

"He will if you tell him Wyatt's in trouble. We don't have to tell him about you being his son, if you want. And Piper's not here to squeal that she's pregnant."

"That would probably be Phoebe," Chris answered truthfully, knowing his Aunt had a big mouth.

"It will be if we don't save you guys. Oh, Chris, heads up about that Spider Demon – don't get scratched," Siobhan suggested.

"Okay. How about I won't do anything until you explain to me what's going on," Chris said.

Kailyn and Amanda turned to their older sister. "You know what, I wouldn't mind knowing what's going on either," Kailyn said.

Siobhan sighed. "Okay, but gather around. You never know if anyone's listening," She said.

They all got in a small circle. Wyatt looking up at Chris curiously, but his shield didn't go up around these visitors.

"Here's the thing," Siobhan said. "I know who's after Wyatt. But he isn't trying to turn him, like you thought. It's the traumatizing experience that he goes through which changes him. If we don't stop this guy now while we have the upper hand, Wyatt still turns evil and Chris ends up dead."

Everyone was silent for a moment, analyzing this. Finally Chris met Siobhan's eyes.

"How does it happen? Who's behind it?"

"Gideon," Siobhan whispered.

Kailyn blinked. "Who?" She whispered back.

"The elder? Leo's friend, the elder!" Chris exclaimed.

"Look, according to my dreams and the premonition I just had, Gideon's been behind this thing since the start. He was the one who had the darklighters send Leo and Piper to the ghostly plane. Except Piper wasn't supposed to go. The point is, he thinks that Wyatt is a threat, and when he attempts to kill him, the trauma is what gets him in the end. Wyatt turns evil," Siobhan explained.

"Hold up. Who exactly is Gideon?" Amanda demanded.

"He's the elder that runs the magic school," Chris explained. He looked down mournfully at Wyatt, who looked up at him solemnly.

"You guys have a magic school?" Amanda asked, looking irritated.

"Oh come on, Manda. We've got one too. We just decided not to send Sam there," Kailyn replied.

"I didn't know anything about that," Amanda replied.

"That's because you were out of town when it happened. Chris, please bring Leo here? Maybe if we explain it to him, he'll help," Siobhan said. Chris looked thoughtful.

"It isn't hard to kill an elder," He said slowly. "They're much easier to get rid of than a Whitelighter. But a simple darklighter could get rid of them easily as well."

"Okay, cross the need for Leo off the list," Kailyn said. Amanda glared at her.

"Are you trying to tell me that you went to magic school and never _told_ me about it?" She demanded.

"Not now," Kailyn replied. She turned back to Chris. "How do we get a darklighter?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to have you around when a darklighter is," Amanda said. Chris rolled his eyes.

"I can handle myself," He said. "You're beginning to sound like the sisters."

"Well, we are sisters," Amanda said with a grin.

"That was corny," Kailyn retorted, rolling her eyes. Amanda ignored the comment and went to the window.

"Okay, we summon a darklighter. Easy enough. You _do_ have crystal cages, right?" Siobhan asked.

"Yeah," Chris replied, sitting down. He couldn't believe that for once there were people willing to do their work instead of worry about normal lives constantly. He was secretly grateful to have these women around.

"How are we going to get Gillion?" Kailyn asked.

"It's Gideon," Chris corrected.

"Okay, evil guy trying to destroy a sweet and innocent little baby. I'll just call him that," She retorted. Amanda snickered, and Siobhan couldn't help but crack a grin as well.

"Chris will orb to the magic school and tell him we need his help with something. Be creative as to what we need help with," Siobhan said.

"How do we get the darklighter to help us?"

Siobhan bit her lip, and looked at her expectant sisters. "New plan. Summon the darklighter, and then Kailyn will get the arrow he uses. Amanda then blows him up, and Chris gets Gideon. When they come here, I want Kailyn to be prepared to stab him with it. Everyone understand your parts?"

The others nodded in understanding. Chris got up, his face now wrinkled in disgust. "Alright, anyone know how to change a diaper?" He asked.

The sisters stared at him. Finally Kailyn shrugged. "I guess I can do it. Then do you want me to put him to bed?"

"Could you?" Chris asked, looking hopeful.

Amanda looked at Chris. "You were engaged in the future, but you can't handle babies?" She asked.

Siobhan looked at her sharply. "How do you know about that?"

"I was taking a lucky guess," Amanda said hopefully. Then she sighed. "_Alright_. I just noticed a few similarities between Chris and Sadie, and I thought that _maybe_ there was a possibility he had been engaged too."

Siobhan frowned. "Well they aren't that similar. I _know_ Sadie's not part of our family." She stood and went back to the book to look through it while Kailyn and Amanda exchanged nervous glances. Chris noticed it, but decided to let it go for now.

"Alright, here's Wyatt," He said, handing the baby to Kailyn. She took him, and then looked expectantly at Chris.

"You do realize I have no clue where his room is, don't you?" She asked.

"Right," Chris said. He took her arm and the two orbed out of the room. Amanda stalked over to Siobhan.

"So," She started, making her older sister jump. "What do you think Steve will do when he sees three strangers in our house?" She asked.

Siobhan frowned. "Hopefully they'll get back here before he does," She replied. Then she looked at Amanda. "Now tell me what you meant earlier about a job?"

Amanda paled.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Look, we can explain," Phoebe said quickly, recognizing him as Steve from her vision.

"Do you live here?" Paige asked hopefully.

Steve gave each of them a look, and then sighed. "I'm sorry. If you're innocents looking for the Sacred Ones, they're apparently not here." The he looked around. "Then again, Amanda should be." He eyed them suspiciously again.

"Actually, we're not innocents. We think that we're here to help you," Phoebe said.

"You think?" Steve asked.

"Well, we sort of cast a spell, and we ended up here," Paige explained.

"Wait, you're witches?"

"Yes. We're the Charmed Ones," Piper said, getting irritated that this was taking so long.

"Who?"

"Okay, let me try to explain this," Phoebe said, looking at her sisters, and then back at Steve. "You see, lately one of your relatives has been transporting back and forth from our world to yours. I guess our nephew had been doing the same thing, and this morning so did I. Well, trying to get to the bottom of things, we – my sisters and I – cast a spell to bring us here so we could sort things out."

"My wife didn't mention any of this to me," Steve replied.

"Maybe it happened while you were out. I didn't see you when I came," Phoebe said.

"Either way, we're here to help you. When we came, Phoebe got a premonition of your family being attacked," Piper said.

"It happens on a daily basis. We're used to it," Steve replied with a shrug.

Piper looked at Paige. "Yeah, well in this one someone ended up dead."

"What?" Steve asked. Phoebe picked up the picture of all three, and pointed to Amanda. Steve took the picture and stared down at it.

"She's the one who was killed. And the little boy was taken," Phoebe said.

"Sam?" Steve asked. He sunk into a chair. "I don't believe this. This is exactly what Sadie was trying to prevent."

"Who's Sadie? One of the girls?" Paige asked.

"No, uh – this is going to be hard to explain. Sadie is a girl from the future. She came back to prevent my son – Sam from being killed. If it was succeeded, the world would be destroyed, because Sam wouldn't be there to protect it," He explained.

"Hmm. That sounds a lot like what's going on with Chris," Phoebe said, looking at her sisters.

"Who's that?" Steve asked.

"Oh, he's my son from the future. He came back to prevent my eldest son from turning evil and destroying the world," Piper said simply.

Steve nodded. "Sound familiar."

"Where we come from, we're known as the Charmed Ones. The guy in my vision mentioned that these women are the Sacred Ones," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, the power of three."

"So, their like our counterparts?" Paige asked. "In our world, we're the power of three."

"I suppose so. But I'm sure you are whole sisters," Steve said.

"Actually," Piper cut in. "Paige is our half sister."

"Oh. Well Amanda is the girl's half sister. Through their Father. That's where their power comes from," Steve explained.

"Our power comes from our Mother," Paige said. Then something dawned on her face. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. We never introduced ourselves. I'm Paige Matthews, and these are my sister, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell."

"Steve Blaire," Steve said, shaking her hand. "Now that we have all that established, maybe I should call the girls and get them down here. We might need their help fighting whoever is after us."

Paige looked guiltily down. "Um, I don't think you're going to find them here," She said.

"What do you mean?" Steve demanded. Her sisters looked at her.

"When we were in the kitchen I happened to notice a note on the refrigerator."

"Paige!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well it helped. At first it didn't make sense, but now I get it." She got up and then came back with the letter, handing it to Steve. It read:

Steve,

Well, Siobhan said not to let you know, but you know me – can't keep a secret. Okay, we went off to 'Another World' for a 'fun' time. Be back later. (Some friends need help) Please don't tell Siobhan I ratted us out.

Your favorite Sister-in-law,

Manda

Steve groaned. "She would keep it a secret. Any time she and her sisters do something behind my back, Amanda has to be the one to warn me." He shook his head, then looked up. "Wait, you don't think there's a chance they went to your world, do you?"

"No clue," Paige said.

"Let's get down to work so we can get home," Piper said, standing up. Steve nodded.

"Yeah, just let me make a few phone calls," Steve said.

"Who are you calling?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"First my work to tell them I won't be coming in, and then Sam's school to get him out. I think I'd rather have him here with me than at school."

"But isn't school safer?" Phoebe asked.

"No. Not without the Sacred Ones it's not. At the moment Sam is much safer in the house," Steve replied. He went off to make his phone calls, leaving the sisters to ponder what would happen next.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"What was with that look you were giving your sister when – Siobhan right? – mentioned Sandy?" Chris asked.

"Siobhan – yes. And it's Sadie, not Sandy. Geez, and you get upset with me for not knowing that evil guys name."

Chris groaned. "Either way, what was with that look?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"It's my job," Chris said.

"Wow, you and Sadie _are_ similar. Sadie never tells us anything about the future – consequences and all," Kailyn replied as she placed a sleepy Wyatt into his bed.

"Maybe you should try and see it from her point of view. There _could_ be future consequences," Chris pointed out. Kailyn just rolled her eyes.

"Future people. Okay, you want to know Sadie's secret? She's my niece."

"Oh. So you haven't told Siobhan because you want to wait for Sadie to be conceived," Chris said with a knowing look.

"No, not exactly. Siobhan _is_ pregnant. We just haven't gotten around to telling her yet. Not to mention she doesn't exactly like Sadie," Kailyn replied.

"Wouldn't she notice she was pregnant?" Chris asked, surprised by Kailyn's response.

Kailyn hesitated, and then sighed deeply. "Siobhan goes into denial mode when she's pregnant," She said. "Her first pregnancy – with Samuel – went well, except there were a few complications. She went into labor early – that sort of thing. Then a year later, she got pregnant again. But, she ended up having a miscarriage."

"Oh," Chris said.

"It doesn't end there. Three years ago she got pregnant again."

"But she had another miscarriage?" Chris guessed.

Kailyn shook her head. "No. The baby was born fine and healthy, but he was killed in a demon attack two weeks later." Chris stared at her in surprise. Kailyn took in a deep breath. "Going into denial about being pregnant makes it easier for Siobhan. That way she doesn't become too attached to the child. She doesn't want to end up getting hurt again. We haven't told her because we don't want her to worry. The time will come, just not yet," She explained.

Chris nodded. "It must have been difficult," He said.

"It was. Both Steve and Siobhan were so upset. It almost destroyed their marriage."

"How old is Sam?"

"He's five. He just started kindergarten," Kailyn said, smiling proudly of her nephew.

"So how do you feel about being an Aunt?" Chris asked.

Kailyn frowned. "If we don't stop Sam from being killed, I'll be the only Mother Sadie will know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't mention this to either Siobhan _or_ Amanda. Sadie only told me. On the day that Sam was killed, so were Amanda and Siobhan. Amanda when Sam was first taken, and Siobhan trying to get him back a few hours later. If that's what your Mother and Aunts are meant to help us with, I hope they succeed. I can't stand to lose my sisters and nephew. We've lost enough already."

"I understand," Chris said. They started out of the nursery. "So I take it that Sam and the other two are the only nieces and nephews you've have?"

"No. Amanda had a miscarriage when she was twenty, before we met her," Kailyn said quietly.

"Hold on, before you met her?" He asked.

"Yeah. Amanda's our half sister. Didn't you get that from the different last names?"

"No. I thought it was marriage names," Chris admitted. Kailyn shook her head.

"Amanda and I have never gotten married. Amanda was close, though. When she was pregnant. She probably would have gotten married eventually, but then the miscarriage happened, and the Father just sort of … took off. It took a really long time for her to trust a guy again, and then …," Kailyn stopped, her voice trailing off.

"And you've never had any miscarriages? It seems to run in your family."

"I've never been pregnant," Kailyn said with a shrug. They approached the door to the attic, just as a crash came from inside.

Chris flung open the door to see five demons surrounding Siobhan and Amanda.

"Great timing," Amanda said as she blew one up. Kailyn ran in and kicked one in the head. She then squinted her eyes and sent three flying into the wall, one becoming impaled on a stray shard of glass and disappearing. She held them there and looked at Amanda.

"A little help?" She asked. Amanda blew the two up instantly. She turned to Siobhan who had just rammed an atham into the last one's stomach, sending him to ashes. She looked back at the others, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I don't want to be pushy, but how about we get rid of the threat so we can go back home?" She suggested. She went over to a sheet of paper and picked it up. Chris stepped out of the room, just in case. Her sisters joined her and they peered over her shoulder at the paper in her hand.

"Death to the good guy brings he,

But we need him now to get back home,

We summon near from where ever he roam,

A darklighter to destroy our hidden enemy."

Amanda glanced at Siobhan. "That's it?" She asked just as the darklighter black orbed in.

"Get the crystals!" Siobhan cried to Kailyn. But before she could move her arm the darklighter grabbed her, turning her as a shield.

"What do you want?" He sneered. Then he sniffed the air, and turned back to where Chris was.

Amanda started flicking wrists. "Damn it, don't these people ever freeze!" She exclaimed. The darklighter looked back at her, smiling.

"I have protection against your good magic," He said.

Chris leaned out and waved his wrist, moving the darklighters grip from Kailyn, so she stumbled out. Still trying to catch her breath, Chris was left to trap the darklighter in the cage. Once he was safe inside, Chris stepped back inside.

Siobhan narrowed her eyes. "_Now_ how is the plan going to work?" She demanded.

"We still have the darklighter," Amanda said as Kailyn got up, blowing her breath upwards to get her hair out of her face.

"What's the darklighter going to do? He won't work for us," Kailyn snapped.

"Maybe he will," Chris said.

"You can't be serious," Siobhan said.

Chris met the darklighters eyes. "If he wants to live he will," He said.

The darklighter simply laughed. "I don't work for you," He replied.

"If you know what's best for you, you do," Kailyn replied. "I'm really good at brewing vanquishing potions."

"Yeah, and it doesn't even matter if you're protected against our magic or not," Amanda added.

"You can do that?" Chris asked, looking interested. Siobhan nodded.

"Why don't you get started on that potion, Kailyn," She instructed. The darklighter frowned.

"If I help you, you won't harm me?" He asked.

"Of course not," Siobhan said, secretly giving Kailyn knowing looks. The younger witch edged towards the door.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"We need an elder dead," Amanda spoke up.

"An elder?" The darklighter asked with new interest. "The good guys going bad?"

"Only the elder, so don't get your hopes up," Siobhan replied. The darklighter turned to Chris.

"I recognize you as that Halliwell. Where are the Charmed Ones?" He asked.

"Out of town," Siobhan said quickly. He looked at her. "Oh, but don't worry. We're filling in for them while they're gone."

"I'm sure you are," The darklighter replied grimly. "I'll shoot the elder, but I need your word that I'll get out free."

"Since when do demons expect oaths?" Amanda asked.

He looked at her. "Since witches can't be trusted."

"You're a demon and you're telling us _we_ can't be trusted?" Kailyn asked, looking amused.

"You have our word. Right girls?" Siobhan asked.

"Right," The two chorused. Siobhan met Kailyn's eyes.

"Why don't you and Chris go check on Wyatt," She suggested.

"Alright," She said. The two left the room, leaving Siobhan and Amanda alone with the demon.

Siobhan turned angrily to Amanda. "Now where was I before we got interrupted?" She asked.

"Yelling at me because I never mentioned I got a job?" Amanda said.

"That's right. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Siobhan demanded.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I was thinking of protecting your son. Besides, no one in the underworld even realized I was a Sacred One," She replied.

"You could end up getting yourself killed. I mean, working in a demonic bar?" Siobhan demanded.

"I like it. I have fun there. Besides, not all demons are that bad," Amanda said.

"I can agree to that," The darklighter spoke up.

Siobhan turned her menacing eyes on him. "You have _no_ say in this conversation," She snapped. Then she looked back at Amanda. "What would we do if they did find out who you were and killed you?"

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I put your precious 'power of three' to risk by doing my job!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Siobhan demanded.

"I think you know what it means," Amanda replied coldly.

"You're being ridiculous," Siobhan said dismissingly.

"Am I? The only reason you let me stay with you guys is because it's better for the power of three. Otherwise you couldn't stand me!" Amanda shouted back.

"That's not true," Siobhan said.

"Isn't it? You're always giving me the cold shoulder and pointing out how 'lazy' I am because I don't have a job. I tell you I have a job and all you do is flip out on me! No matter what I do I'm not good enough for you!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Amanda -."

"Just drop it, Siobhan. I'm going to go check on Kailyn and Chris," She said. With that she walked down the stairs. She had an idea where they were. She went downstairs to where the kitchen should be and looked in. There Kailyn was, just putting a pot on the stove. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Manda. What's going on?" Kailyn asked.

"Nothing," Amanda replied bitterly, flopping down in a chair. Chris looked at her.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"It's fine!" Amanda snapped. She looked at Kailyn. "Need any help?"

"Actually, yeah. Could you check this over and make sure I have all of the ingredients?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure," Amanda replied, taking the sheet of paper out of her hands.

Later

Kailyn tapped her foot nervously. "How long does it take to convince an elder to get his ass over here?" She demanded; irritated.

"Calm down!" Amanda cried. Seconds later there were voices on the stairway.

"Positions," Siobhan whispered.

"So do you think you could help?" They heard Chris ask.

"I'd like to try. I'm glad you came to me about this Chris. It means a lot," Gideon replied as he stepped into the attic. He looked around.

"Where are the sisters?" He asked.

"Now!" Siobhan cried. Amanda's hand shot out of hiding and froze Gideon. The girls quickly rushed out and went towards the cage.

"You're going to kill the elder," Siobhan instructed as Chris rushed to their side. Gideon began to fight the freeze.

Kailyn telekinetically dismantled the cage just as Gideon came out of it. He stared at them in surprise.

"Shoot him!" Siobhan cried. The darklighter brought his crossbow up, but spun around and aimed it at Chris.

Kailyn managed to move it away just in time.

"Sorry to break our little arrangement," He said. "Hope you understand." He took aim for Chris again.

"Don't worry. We didn't keep our side of the bargain, either," Siobhan replied. Chris pulled out a vile from his back pocket and threw it at the darklighter. The darklighter pulled the trigger and then jumped out of the way. He looked at Gideon and the two orbed out.

"Damn it!" Siobhan exclaimed furiously.

"Oh god," Amanda said. She and Kailyn moved to Chris's side.

"Get Wyatt," Chris murmured. Siobhan nodded and then ran down the stairs.

"You're losing blood so quickly," Amanda acknowledged. She looked at Kailyn, who bit her lip.

"Maybe we should call for his Dad," Kailyn said to Amanda.

"No!" Chris exclaimed. "Leo can't come."

"Chris, you're dying, and none of us can heal. If Gideon comes back -." Amanda held her breath, not wanting to finish the worried sentence.

Siobhan ran into the room with Wyatt in her arms. "What are we going to do?" She asked worriedly. They were all so focused on Chris, nobody noticed the figure materialize into the room. The figure looked down at herself with surprise.

"Get Wyatt out of here. Take him somewhere safe," Chris instructed.

"Where can we go? We don't know this world," Amanda said.

Arms reached out and took Wyatt. "Let me help," The woman said. Amanda and Kailyn stared at her in surprise.

"Sadie?" Kailyn gasped.

"I'll get him somewhere safe," She promised. Chris looked up at her. The infamous Sadie that everyone was mentioning had really long – almost to her waist – straight yellow-blond hair. She wore simple jeans, shoes, and a dark green tank top. It was rather obvious that like her Aunts, she was attractive.

"How did you get here, Sadie?" Siobhan demanded, starting to reach out for Wyatt again. Sadie stepped back and looked down at Chris.

"Somebody should call for your whitelighter," She acknowledged.

"He _is_ the whitelighter," Amanda said.

"Oh. Don't you have a back up here or something?" Sadie asked. Then she looked around. "Where exactly _is_ here?"

"We're in another world. Didn't you cast the spell to get here?" Kailyn asked, standing up. Sadie handed Wyatt to her and then leaned down next to Chris, as the sisters gathered around each other. She looked thoughtful.

No one expected her to reach over and jerk out the arrow. Chris cried out in pain and she tossed the arrow to the side. She looked up. "You aren't going to let him die, are you? Summon a whitelighter!"

Siobhan watched Sadie with some interest, and then looked at her sisters.

"Chris, call for your Father," Kailyn instructed.

"No!" Chris shouted back. He grimaced and then held his bleeding stomach.

"Kailyn, you're a nurse. Can't you do something?"

The Aunt took in the situation. "Alright, here's the low down. Sadie, take the baby, Wyatt, and set him up somewhere, blocking him from anyone but blood, okay? He needs to be protected from an evil elder guy," She said. Sadie stood and took Wyatt.

"Don't let her take him!" Siobhan cried.

Sadie looked her in the eye. "You're no one to discredit me. Especially when you're all too willing to disregard your own pregnancy. That's ignorance." And with that the two glimmered out.


End file.
